This Can't Be Real
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: What happens if Ichigo isn't the only Kurosaki child with Soul Reaper powers? And when he's in danger, who will save him? IchiRuki, UlquiHime, HitsuKarin


_**Heyy everyone! Sorry for not writing in a while. Schools being a pain again but there should be a few spare weeks of story writing. Hopefully. This is a HitsuKarin FanFic. For anyone who's read the story where Karin's got a shadow scythe as her zanpakuto – Sorry I can't remember who you are! – I hope that you guys don't mind that I've used that absolutely brilliant idea. Picture of an awesome one I found on my profile and a pic of Karin as fifteen.**_

_**For anyone who is reading this story but doesn't know what Bleach is, I feel sorry for you. If you need or want anything to be explained or just have a few questions for me add them in to your review or your welcome to PM me. **_

~Normal Point of View~

Karin Kurosaki and her soccer team were facing off a rival team for the Intermediate Regional Soccer Championships. Her family – 20-year-old Ichigo, 15-year-old Yuzu and 43-year-old Isshin Kurosaki – were watching from the sidelines, along with some family friends. This would be Karin's last year as an intermediate player.

Wearing gigais the Soul Reapers were less conspicuous with their appearance. Sitting in the middle of his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and the lieutenant of Squad Six Renji Abarai, the white-haired Captain of Squad Ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya, looked out for Karin in case anything would happen.

Okay, so that wasn't specifically what he was doing as he only had one eye on Karin and the other on his Soul Pager should a hollow pop up anywhere. Glancing up in to the stands at half-time, Karin let her dark grey eyes scan the bleachers of Karakura High's oval.

Looking for the startling bright orange hair belonging to her brother, she noticed the white-haired boy sitting a few places down first. Spraying the mildly warm water from her bottle over her face, her expression sagged a little at the heat and looked imploringly up at Toshiro.

Noticing her change of expression and the flailing drink bottle, Toshiro aimed his gaze to the bottle and willed it to cool down. Karin grinned and sent him a little wave saying that the water was good and he half-heartedly smiled back down to her.

At fifteen years old, to Karin that smile made her a little jittery but good anyway. The ref blew in to his whistle again for the second half of the match. Karin and her team went on to dominate their competition and to win the Championship trophy.

After the match, Karin's family and friends met her on the side of the field. Rangiku was the first to openly congratulate the teenage soccer player with a very tight hug which led to Karin nearly biting her to make her let go.

Rangiku looked suitably ashamed as Toshiro sent her an extremely frosty glare which was a little over-the-top. Even for an Ice Prince like him. He gave Karin a soft 'congrats' in her ear and a small smile.

Toshiro had suddenly found himself falling for the raven haired sister of Ichigo but never openly showed his feelings per usual. It was also in fear of what Ichigo would do if he found out that the Captain had a crush on his little sister.

Karin surprised Toshiro and Ichigo alike when she pounced on them in excitement, "Do you guys want to play soccer for a bit? You too Rukia." Looking at the raven haired Soul Reaper, Karin brought out her puppy-eyes which none of the trio could say no to.

Later that night, Ichigo and Toshiro decided to play a few one-on-one games to give the girls a chance to rest. Rukia and Karin took this as a chance to race towards a small edged clearing where Karin told Rukia all about what she'd been up to when her brother wasn't around…

Suddenly Rukia's Soul Pager started to chime and the two girls heard a deafening crash followed by angered yells. Karin undeniably heard Ichigo's impolite curses and Toshiro's demands for him to get his butt out of the way.

Sprinting back towards the oval, Rukia's short hair blowing back from her face and Karin's hair – now reaching to her elbows, flying behind her, they stopped a few feet from the entrance.

Karin heaved a great breath and spread her arms wide. Rukia pulled on her glove (A/N – What is it called?) and drove it towards Karin's chest.

~Karin's Point of View~

Screeching in defiance, the hollow swung around to meet the new attack head on, "A girl. What are you going to do that these boys haven't?" I grinned and swung my zanpakuto so that the blade was facing my chest. Driving it forward, I screamed out, "Awaken the Dark! Kyūketsuki*, Shadow Scythe!"

A great burst of light surrounded me just as the tip of Kyūketsuki* touched my chest. I felt my zanpakuto shift and grow longer.

Forming in to the Shadow Scythe that was normally associated with death, my clothes changed and my fangs slid forward in to my mouth.

Popping sounds followed as I landed a few feet in front of a gaping Toshiro and equally stunned Ichigo. My normal Soul Reaper robes had completely disappeared and in their place was black jeans, white shirt, black sweater and black combat boots.

I glanced back at the stunned duo and grinned a sly grin. _This is going to be so much fun! Mistress. Should I attack first? _My body was zapped by a warm current as my zanpakuto - Kyūketsuki*- called out to me.

Swinging Kyūketsuki* in great arcs I leapt forward and sliced the hollow cleanly in two.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo sat up slowly and I saw Rukia reach her hand out to help him up. Watching him intently as he took it and she hauled him to his feet in front of her. Gripping Zangetsu in his right hand, he reached for Rukia and turned to face me head-on.

Toshiro gripped Hyorinmaru in his right hand and his other hand was pushing Rukia further behind my brother. I had to laugh. It was too comical not to. Their stances suggested that I was suddenly extremely dangerous, which to be honest I was. But not to them.

They stared curiously as I openly laughed in to the dusk. Rukia grinned at my laughter and quickly sidestepped around Ichigo and Toshiro. She danced gracefully to my side and gave me a pat on the head, "Good job! Nicely done Karin!"

Ichigo froze. Toshiro dropped Hyorinmaru. I glared. Rukia shrugged. Kyūketsuki* screamed out in my head from frustration. _Great! Way to give me to the firing squad! Thanks Rukia! _Kyūketsuki* and I thought.

Rukia gave me a reproachful look when I cursed, "Very unlady-like to use profanity Miss Kurosaki!" I snarled at her and hissed, "You had to ruin the surprise." Toshiro and Ichigo both cringed back from the venom that leaked from the side of my mouth. When it hit the dirt, it sizzled like acid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Toshiro that recovered first, "Karin? Is it really you?" I sighed and turned to face them, "Yeah." I was ready for the onslaught of insults and reprimands that I was certain to come from my brother but mercifully, he stayed silent, letting Captain Hitsugaya do the talking.

Rukia snorted, "Really! It would seem you two have never seen a zanpakuto release before! Standing there with your mouths open." As an afterthought I said sourly, "On the other hand gaping there like that, it is an interesting way to catch flies." Rukia sniggered behind her hand.

Glancing over at Ichigo, I noticed his silently getting back in to his body. Seeing his usual scowl plastered firmly back on to his face sent my cheerful mood plummeting. I'd probably made him really upset now that I hadn't told him this before.

Captain Hitsugaya seemed to have recovered completely and he returned to his gigai undisturbed. I felt somewhat happy about that and the fact that at least someone wasn't effected by my alter ego. Suddenly we heard the sound of running footsteps.

Rukia and I whirled to face the attack. Rukia discarded her gigai in the blink of an eye. Together we stood - Kyūketsuki* and Sode no Shirayuki drawn – facing the intruding sound. My vampiric eyes caught the sight of a red pony tail and I returned Kyūketsuki* back to her shikai form. Rukia glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and I mouthed, "Renji."

Rukia relaxed and sheathed Sode no Shirayuki. Renji and Rangiku raced around the corner and screeched to a halt. Huffing and red in the face, the questions were still obvious in their eyes. I flipped my swinging hair back over my shoulder and walked daintily back towards my body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Kyūketsuki* - Vampire**_

_**Me: Well….. How was it?**_

_**Ichigo: Am I only a minor character in this?**_

_**Me: Duh… That's why it's a HitsuKarin fic stupid.**_

_**Karin: So I'm the main character?**_

_**Me: Yup!**_

_**Karin: Awesome!**_

_**Juushiro: You know what to do people!**_

_**Me: When did you get here?**_

_**Rukia: Rate and Review!**_


End file.
